Birthday Week
by Problem Child1
Summary: She tried to make his week perfect. FinnRory –one shot–


Name: Birthday Week

Summary: She tried to make his week perfect. Finn/Rory –one shot–

Disclaimer: Amy and Daniel Palladino, along with the rest of the WB, own Gilmore Girls. I'm just borrowing the characters.

A/N: To **Bookworms**, because I owe her a birthday fic from almost over a month ago, haha. It's fluff. Get over it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On day one she brought him breakfast in bed. Colin technically made it, but she helped (not that he'd ever know that). Plus, she decorated it. That's what counted, right? There was a stack of pancakes with a smiley face made out of butter and whipped cream. The sausage links and eggs made the hair.

"Happy Birthday week," she sang as she entered their room.

He sat up and crossed his legs. She sat the breakfast down in front of him and he took that opportunity to kiss her. "Did you make this?"

"Yes."

"Liar-face. I'm okay with that though. Sit with me." He patted the bed. She pulled back the sheets to cuddle up with him, but he resisted. "No pants rule, love."

She laughed but complied, which made him cat-call. Then she cuddled up under the sheets and he fed her a piece of pancake. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care who made this, it's awesome," he said.

88888888888888

On day two she let him go to a strip club with Logan and Colin. Of course she was a bit worried, but not enough to let Paris get to her. She trusted him, for the most part. He came back around three in the morning reeking of alcohol, smoke, and cheap perfume. She was too tired to tell him to go shower, so she just snuggled up to the arm he wrapped around her.

"That was awesome," he whispered.

888888888888888

On day three she cooked him a romantic dinner, with Colin's help again. She had tried to convince him to become a master chef, but he just scoffed when she offered her input. In any case, she was eternally grateful to him for helping her. It had all of his favorite foods, and the apartment was adorned with candles. He inhaled deeply when he came into the apartment.

"It smells great in here. Did you actually cook?"

"Yes." On his skeptical look, she amended, "Kind of."

"It's wonderful," he purred.

88888888888888

On day four she took him to a concert. She felt a bit out of place with such an indie band, but he was happy. Clap Your Hands Say Yeah was one of his favorite bands, and they were playing in New York. He fit into the indie scene better than she did, but he tended to fit in anywhere.

"How'd you get tickets, love?" he asked her later.

She smiled. "Let's just say I know people."

He smirked. "This is bloody amazing, I love this band."

She smiled again. "I know."

88888888888888

Days five and six were spent in their hotel room eating imported chocolates, drinking champagne, and watching foreign films. Room service brought them up their food when they needed to eat. Otherwise they had everything they needed to survive. Before leaving, they both stood on the balcony to watch the sun go down on the skyline. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Do you want to leave?" she asked.

"Nope. You?"

She pouted. "No. I think we should move in here."

He laughed. "That would be nice, but I'm sure you'd get bored of staying here all the time."

"No, I think it would be nice. We'd be living in New York!"

"Well, technically, love, we'd be living in a hotel in New York, because I'd never let you out of that bed."

She laughed and looked back out over the skyline. "I'm glad we're in agreement."

He began to sway his hips. "The skyline is beautiful, love."

She closed her eyes. "It is."

8888888888888888

Day seven, his actual birthday, was spent in a frantic haste to get the party together. It was a surprise party, and she was making secret phone calls and had him go out with Logan to keep him occupied while she made everything just right. People were traipsing in and out of their apartment the whole day, much to her dismay, because it'd just gotten cleaned, but she wanted him to be happy, and a party always made him happy.

Unfortunately, he came home forty-five minutes early. Logan was no where in sight. She almost screamed when she saw him, and then started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get everything together, and you weren't supposed to come home early, and this birthday was supposed to be perfect," she rambled.

He pulled her close. "Rory, this is perfect. You're perfect. I didn't tell you this over the week, but I really think that you're the best girlfriend I've ever had. I'll even help you get ready for the party. It'll be a surprise for everyone else. How does that sound?"

She looked up at him. "You think I'm perfect?"

"I think you're beyond perfection, but I can't think of a word for that." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "I love you, babe."

She smiled. "I love you too, Finn. Oh, and happy birthday."

"Because you haven't said that enough this week?" he teased.

She giggled and swatted his arm. "Go get ready, you need to surprise your guests."

-end-


End file.
